I'll love you for a thousand years
by theoriginalvampire
Summary: Caroline is standing on top of the Eiffel Tower on her 200th wedding anniversary. She and Klaus have been apart for several decades. Will he come to her on their special day? Set in the future, obviously. This is a one-shot. Rated T, just to be safe.


****_Authors__ note:_ Hi there! This is my first Klaroline fiction, my first Vampire Diaries fiction. It is set in the future and perhaps the characters are a bit OOC. This story just came to me when I was listening to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years and it's loosely based on that song.

I hope you like this one-shot.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the song A Thousand Years and I don't own the characters from The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**I'll love you for a thousand years**

It's the year 2230. The first of May to be more precise. Caroline Forbes was standing on top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. It was a special day to her, at least it used to be special. Today was the day she was married for 200 years. This place was where he had proposed to her for the first time and it was the place where he had asked her to marry him again on their 100th anniversary. Every time they got married on the same day as he proposed. Ten years after that was the last time she saw him. They've gotten into a stupid argument. Together they've travelled the world, as he promised her. When she thought of it, the argument seemed so dumb. Something had happened to his darling sister, something her friends caused. The sister was now entombed somewhere in Rome and her friends were no longer living, well no longer part of the undead species.

He was beyond angry and when she tried to defend her friends, he had just killed them. He didn't even felt remorse over it that he had killed his wife's friends, including the person who had turned her.

Caroline's sight went foggy due to the upcoming tears. She wiped away her tears and looked at the beautiful jewellery on her ring fingers. Two rings on each hand. She had found the idea of selling them very appealing, then again, the sentimental value couldn't be replaced with anything.

"Miss Forbes?" a familiar voice reached her ears. She turned around and saw her favourite brother-in-law. She tried hard to conceal the fact that she had been crying.

"You know it's actually Mrs. Mikaelson." she whispered and she touched the rings softly.

"I know." he said and he came closer to her. "And I also know that the person you're secretly waiting for is in this area."

Her eyes lit up, her lips curled into a small smile.

"How little is the chance that he remembered what today is and how little is the chance that he still cares?" she muttered.

The man smiled back to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear Caroline, why would he be in Paris today if he didn't care for you or this day?"

He had a point but Caroline shook her head.

"If I told you that's just a coincidence, you wouldn't believe me anyway." she said and she wanted to return her eyes to the view of Paris.

"You know, I don't see my brother that often. Before you parted your ways, my brother was happy. Genuinely happy. His eyes lit up whenever you were around, he became the person I once knew before we were turned so many years ago."

She wanted to ask him how he was now but she already knew the answer. The news kept reporting enormous mass murders the years Rebekah got entombed. When she thought of it, she hadn't heard news like that over the last five years. Perhaps he succeeded in releasing Rebekah?

"He's searching for you." the man whispered in her ear. "He misses you."

The man planted a kiss on Caroline's forehead and she smiled at him.

"Take care Elijah." she said and he left her sight.

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

"_Nik, just be reasonable! Rebekah killed Elena! Can you give them a break?" Caroline yelled and Klaus just kept throwing things on the ground. He was furious when the news reached him._

"_Don't you dare to defend them!" he yelled and another vase hit the ground._

"_They put her in a tomb! IN A TOMB CAROLINE!" _

_Caroline knew it was wise to keep her mouth shut but as stubborn as she was, she had to give her opinion._

"_I know that, but imagine if someone killed me. What would you do?" she stated and Klaus just gave her a sinister smile._

"_I would murder them and everyone they ever loved. I wouldn't just murder them, I'll make them suffer and then murder them." _

_That wasn't exactly the answer Caroline hoped for but it was a start._

"_Stefan and Damon loved Elena so much they've turned her and Rebekah killed her. I can imagine how much they want her to suffer, so they entombed her. We'll figure out a way to free her." _

_Not a good idea to bring that up, she realised and she had just put more fuel on the fire in Klaus._

"_I should've killed them when they turned the doppelgänger!" he yelled and he walked away from her. _

"_Where are you going?"_ _she screamed and he didn't bother to turn around._

"_I'm going to kill the Salvatore brothers." _

"_I won't be here if you do. I'll leave." she knew his fear of her leaving hit a nerve._

"_If you're not with me, then you're against me. Then their faith will be yours as well." he said and she could see it from the rage in his eyes that he meant it._

"_I am your wife, you won't do that." she muttered and Klaus turned around to face her._

"_Watch me." he growled, now her common sense started to work and she could feel the fear in her body. _

"_I'll give you the chance to run because I love you, but you know I don't like to be stabbed in the back. I'll hunt you down if I have to, killing every person you ever loved. Don't you dare to turn your back on me." his threats usually didn't mean anything to her because he never meant them. This time was different. _

"_I won't forgive you if you kill them, I won't." _

"_Then you signed your own death." he said and he used his vampire-speed to get out of the room to kill the Salvatores. _

_Caroline's mind was overwhelmed and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt the strength from her legs slip away and she sat on her knees, holding her head in her hands._

"_It's best if you run, dear Caroline." Elijah's voice said and she looked up._

"_Where will I go?" she whispered and to her surprise Elijah smiled._

"_What will be the place Niklaus will hate the most after you're gone? The place that will hold the most memories of your shared happiness?" he said, she thought she heard a hint of amusement in his voice._

"_Don't say it to me, other wise it'll slip of my tongue one day." he handed her a credit card. "Use this only when you don't have other options. He'll be able to track the card." _

_Caroline took the card._

"_Thank you Elijah." she said and he kissed her on her forehead, like he would do to a little sister._

"_Take care, our paths will cross one day in the far future." his voice sounded sincere. _

00 - 00 - 00 - 00

That's how Caroline ended up in Paris. At first it hurt so much, just being in the city that held so many memories of them as a couple. She fled Paris after a year, the memories kept haunting her. She travelled to Tokyo, Berlin, Amsterdam and lots of other places. She avoided Great Britain, Italy and the United States. She knew the chance of meeting Klaus there was bigger than in other countries. Eventually she ended up in Paris again.

She kept staring at the view, she didn't even notice the sun going down.

"Caroline." she didn't dare to turn around to respond. Nervously she played with the rings on her fingers.

"I knew I'd find you here."

The person whose voice sounded so familiar walked towards her, she could feel it.

"Well, I was tired of running." she simply stated and still she hadn't turned around.

"All along I believed I would find you." she could feel the heat from his body, so he must be standing very close to her.

"I have died everyday waiting for you to come after me. You didn't. You just gave up on us." She promised herself that she wouldn't cry in his presence.

He came one step closer. She could feel his hot breath near her ear, her neck.

"Time has brought your heart to me. I will always love you." he whispered and Caroline felt a single tear rolling down her cheek. She cursed herself.

"Watching you stand here, alone, makes all of my doubt go away. Darling, don't be afraid that I stopped loving you. I will love you for a thousand years, even more."

She finally turned around to face him, the courage that had built over the years finally came out. She slapped him, she slapped him hard. It took him by surprise but then he laughed.

"I guess I had that coming."

"That was for Stefan." she said. "This one's for Damon."

She tried to hit him again but he grabbed her arm. It wasn't smart of her to announce that there would be another slap. She tried to fight him off but he wouldn't release his grip on her arm. After a minute of struggling, she finally gave in. His face was close to hers and his lips touched hers. Their kiss was full of desire.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." she said between kisses. She could feel his lips curl into that gorgeous smile that she loved to much.

"I wasn't counting on it. Then again, I'm planning on doing my best to work for your forgiveness." he said and suddenly he stepped back. He got down on one knee and Caroline's breath stopped for a second. The little box he got out of his pocket, showed a beautiful ring when it opened.

"My dear Caroline, forever is only the beginning." he said. "Will you marry me, again?"

Her eyes flashed towards the crowd that has surrounded them. She cursed his guts, he knew she couldn't say no in front of all those people.

"I guess I'll have to wear that ring on another finger then." she said with a big grin on her face. He got up and crushed his lips on hers.

"I love you so much, you were the one who saved me from myself all those years ago. Destiny has brought us together again and it will do it again if we ever part our ways again." he whispered to her and she just couldn't stop smiling.

In all those years of waiting, she had forgiven him for his actions but he didn't have to know that. She was going to let him work and she knew he would do anything for her. Time has brought their hearts together and forever was only the beginning.


End file.
